The present invention relates in general to apparatus for making micro-abrasions, particularly for cosmetic and/or therapeutic treatment of human tissue (the removal of scars and stretch marks), as well as for the treatment of hides and similar adherent and non-transpiring materials.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with apparatus of the type including a handle having an inlet passage and an outlet passage which communicate with an aperture intended to be positioned on the surface to be treated, and means for the metered supply of reducing substances in a pneumatic carrier to the aperture of the handle.